


I Love Myself, I Want You To Love Me

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Hero Corp
Genre: AU, Coup de foudre, Doug en chemise trop grande pour lui, Love at First Sight, M/M, UA, Univers alternatif, alternative universe, arrêtez tout, hein, j'aime bien Klaus qui bosse dans le bâtiment, lol, soft smut, vite fait, y'a un semblant de plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: John introduit à Klaus leur nouveau colocataire. Je suis nul pour les résumés, omg ;-;





	I Love Myself, I Want You To Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> DÉSOLÉ!! Me revoilà avec Hero Corp!! 
> 
> Le titre vient d'une chanson de Divinyls "I Touch Myself" x)
> 
> Y'a pas de smut dans cette histoire, juste un passage un peu chaud, 'fin chaud, vite fait, hein x)
> 
> Mais à cause de mes conneries, j'ai une image bien ancrée dans la tête x) J'espère que vous aurez la même, haha!

« Klaus, je te présente notre nouveau colocataire. » John se décale pour que je voie notre nouvel habitant, et là. Là… Mon cœur rate un battement, le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds, mais genre je flotte, quoi. Je sais pas ce qui se passe, mais mon cerveau fait des feux d'artifice, mon corps est tout mou. Il tend la main vers moi pour me saluer.

« Doug, enchanté. » Sa voix me fait quelque chose. Il me fixe. Je sens mes yeux s'écarquiller, mon ventre se retrouve peuplé de papillons volant dans toutes les directions. Je suis comme pris d'un vertige. J'ai chaud, un peu, d'un coup. Je le vois me regarder comme s'il attendait une réponse. Allô Klaus, ici la Terre ! Il ATTEND une réponse.

« Euh... » Comment je m'appelle ? « Je.. »

« Klaus ? Ça va ? » me demande John.

« Euh oui, oui.. Parfait. Très bien. » J'ai l'impression d'être une guimauve géante devant lui, ce type qui me regarde. Il a de grands yeux marrons-verts-marrons. Ils sont marron, mais y'a du vert. Je me sens électrisé quand il me regarde. Je lui serre la main. Et là, mon cerveau dérape. Sentir sa paume me fait imaginer des trucs. Des trucs qui n'arriveront jamais. Mais des trucs.

« Donc, euh, je suis, euh, Klaus. Enchanté. » Je me sens trembler légèrement.

 

John nous regarde un instant.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser faire connaissance. J'ai du boulot. » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

 

On a discuté une bonne partie de la journée. Il est avocat mais n'aime pas la solitude donc il a souhaité être en colocation. Je l'écoute ainsi, fasciné. Je me sens sourire bêtement. Je me sens tellement léger.

« Et toi ? Que fais-tu ? »

« J'étais éleveur, mais mon exploitation a mis la clé sous la porte, actuellement, je bosse dans le bâtiment. Je faisais de l'élevage de cochons. » Il me regarde comme si j'étais bizarre. Je n'arrive pas à décoller mon regard de lui. C'est terrible.

 

« Bon, bah.. Je vais te montrer l'appartement. A moins que John l'ait déjà fait ? » J'apprends que ce n'est pas le cas. Je lui montre donc la salle-de-bains, sa chambre, la cuisine, ma chambre en précisant que s'il a besoin de quoi que ce soit, il pouvait venir et ce, à n'importe quelle heure, qu'il ne me dérangerait pas. Il me remercie avec un petit sourire qui me fait fondre comme du chocolat au micro-ondes.

« Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à t'installer. »

« C'est déjà fait, mais merci. »

« Bon, bah.. Hum.. Je vais, hum… Y aller. »

« Okay. »

 

Douche, douche, douche !! J'en peux plus, j'ai trop de bouffées de chaleur. Sérieux, on dirait une femme en pleine ménopause ! Je m'introduis dans la cabine et allume l'eau que je règle sur tiède pour essayer de me rafraîchir un peu. Je la laisse couler un instant, puis me lave les cheveux et le corps. Je sors et tombe nez-à-nez avec Doug dont le regard passe lentement de mes pecs à mes pieds.

« PARDON ! JE NE SAVAIS PAS QUE LA SALLE-DE-BAINS FERMAIT PAS ! » J'enroule une serviette autour de ma taille et m'approche, pris de confiance en moi.

« Non mais si tu aimes ce que tu vois, faut le dire, hein. » Il rougit, mais j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi rouge. Et adorable, aussi, oui. Je le vois détourner le regard.

« Non, la salle-de-bains ferme, c'est juste moi qui ne verrouille pas la porte. Sinon, si tu veux pécho, tu peux le dire, ça me choquera pas. »

« NON MAIS NON ! JE…. » Et c'est là que tous mes rêves sont partis en fumée.

 

Le temps a passé depuis cette histoire, mais Doug n'ose toujours pas me regarder dans les yeux.

 

« Nan, mais Klaus, tu lui as fait quoi ? Quand je lui parle de toi, il se fige. »

« Il m'a juste vu à poil, pourquoi ? Bon, okay, je l'ai charrié un peu, mais rien de méchant. Je devrais peut-être m'excuser. »

« Oui, ça serait pas plus mal. Parce que bonjour l'ambiance de merde, quoi ! »

 

Suite à la réflexion de John, je décide de parler à Doug.

« Hum.. Doug ? »

« Oui ? » Il lève les yeux vers moi, et la sensation de légèreté revient.

« Je, hum.. Je tenais à m'excuser pour la dernière fois, quand tu m'as surpris nu. Je t'ai sûrement mis mal à l'aise, et donc, voilà. »

« Okay. » Il ferme son livre et se dirige vers sa chambre. Bah c'est pas gagné.

 

« Non mais John, va garder une straight face quand t'es bi !! Et surtout face à lui, là !! » J'entends Doug qui râle après quelqu'un, mais qui, je n'en sais rien.

« Lui qui est ridiculement beau avec sa queue de cheval, et sexy avec ses pecs saillants que t'as envie d'y plonger ta tête, et son regard charmeur, là !!! Et ses lunettes qui lui donnent un petit côté strict mais pas trop ! » Je file rapidement dans ma chambre avant de me faire voir.

 

J'entends toquer à ma porte, j'invite la personne à entrer bien que je sois en train de faire des tractions sur ma barre. A ma grande surprise, c'est Doug. Il est en boxer. Devant moi. Ça m'a fait perdre toute ma force, du coup, je m'arrête et ouvre la fenêtre pour dire d'aérer.

« Excuse-moi, je faisais de l'exercice. »

« Non, non, t'inquiète. Dis-moi ? Tu peux me prêter un vêtement ? J'ai plus rien à me mettre et la lessive est en route. »

« Ah oui, bien-sûr ! Sers-toi dans mon armoire, je vais me doucher. »

 

Je vais me laver, et mon imagination se met en route. Doug. Dans une de mes chemises. Trop grande pour lui. Tombant juste sous ses fesses. Les manches retroussées. J'allume l'eau froide pour me changer les idées, pour me débarrasser de ces pensées qui font monter un peu plus la pression. Devant lui, je suis une cocotte minute sur le point d'exploser, sérieux. Je pousse un petit cri quand l'eau glacée me fouette les pectoraux.

 

Je sors et m'essuie rapidement. J'entends de la musique.

 

_« I love myself, I want you to love me_

_When I feel down, I want you above me_

_I search myself, I want you to find me_

_I forget myself, I want you to remind me »_

 

Ça vient de la chambre de Doug. Doug que je surprends à danser et à chanter. En chemise. Je me retire, je suis pas un voyeur qui regarde les gens par leur porte entrouverte.

 

_« I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you, I touch myself_

_Ooh I don't want anybody else_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no »_

 

C'est quand même vachement explicite, non ? Je vais vérifier la lessive où ça en est. L'image de Doug en chemise qui danse me hantera un bon moment, je pense. J'étends le linge puis vais jouer aux jeux vidéo dans ma chambre histoire de penser à autre chose mais impossible de me concentrer. Cette vision me revient toujours. Il me rend fou. Je n'ai que lui en tête et ce, depuis qu'il est arrivé.

 

J'abandonne la partie après plusieurs game over. Pas moyen de jouer correctement. Je vais me faire un café et tombe sur celui qui a emprunté une de mes chemises.

« Ça, hum.. Te va bien. » Il pose sa tasse sur la table et arrive vers moi.

« Si tu aimes ce que tu vois, faut le dire. » Cette fois, je perds ma contenance. Je me sens rougir comme une petite connasse.

« Non, mais non, 'fin… Ouais. » Je me retrouve collé contre le plan de travail et Doug contre moi.

« Bah alors ? On perd son assurance ? » Son regard pétille. Ses mains sont placées de part et d'autre de moi. D'un genou, il écarte mes jambes pour se placer entre elles. Je déglutis. Jamais personne ne m'a fait cet effet, j'essaie de me dégager avant que mon corps ne me trahisse. Il se colle franchement à moi et tout ce que je trouve à penser, c'est 'Toi, moi, la table, maintenant'. J'ai du mal à formuler une pensée sans sexe. J'ai chaud. J'ai envie. Maintenant. Je tremble un peu. Impact. Ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes. C'est doux. Agréable. Mon cerveau crame. Ses bras passent autour de mon cou. Impact partie deux. Moins doux. Mais plus agréable. Il mordille ma lèvre inférieure.

 

Je sens mes mains passer sur ses fesses, je le porte et le pose sur la table en l'embrassant. Mes hanches bougent toutes seules. Mon corps se gorge de désir. Il pose son index sur mes lèvres.

« Pas ici, Klaus. Si John rentre maintenant, on aura l'air malins. » Je le porte de nouveau jusque ma chambre tout en le dévorant de baisers. Ses doigts se perdent dans mes cheveux qu'il détache. La chaleur montre vite, trop vite. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je me consume petit à petit. Je l'embrasse dans le cou, le mordille en déboutonnant la chemise qu'il porte. On se décolle pour faire tomber mon débardeur et mon pantalon qui devient de plus en plus étroit. Je retourne sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il ondule sous moi, la friction me fait perdre la tête.

« J'ai envie de toi, Klaus. »

« Moi aussi, Doug. » Le voir tremblant d'excitation me donnait envie de le rendre dingue. Je voulais le voir pleurer de plaisir. Voir son visage se crisper. Le sentir se contracter autour de moi. Sentir ses ongles griffer mes épaules.

 

Je retire mon sous-vêtement et en fais de même avec le sien. Je reviens vers lui et il m'attire à lui en m'attrapant par les fesses, il remue son bassin de façon lascive contre mon sexe, je presse mon corps contre le sien pour mieux le sentir frictionner. L'entendre gémir comme ça, de façon aussi indécente, ça me donnait la fièvre.

« Klaus, je te veux, maintenant. » Je m'excuse, ne pouvant lui donner ce qu'il veut, je n'ai pas de protection et je ne veux pas courir de risque. Il a bien râlé mais nous nous sommes touchés jusqu'à la délivrance.

 

C'est, un peu frustrés, qu'on a fini par faire une partie de jeu vidéo après s'être rhabillés. Dommage, ça partait bien.

« Tu sais, Klaus, quand je t'ai vu, je sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête, mais je t'ai voulu de suite. Bon, après, tu m'as décontenancé quand je t'ai vu nu et le premier jour, en plus ! C'était super dur de ne pas te sauter dessus après !! Et pis bon, c'est super dur pour moi d'approcher les hommes, surtout des hommes comme toi, du coup, dans la cuisine, j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout. Quitte à encore passer pour un con. J'ai pas l'habitude de faire cet effet aux gens. Les hommes me regardent de haut, et les femmes se moquent de moi. » Je vois que ça le blesse alors je le prends dans mes bras.

« Tu t'en fous des autres, franchement, Doug. Ils savent pas ce qu'ils perdent. Les gens, c'est des gros cons. »

« C'est facile pour toi !! Tu t'es vu ???? »

« C'est ce que tu crois, je fais fuir les hommes, et les femmes me prennent pour un bourrin. Mais je m'en fous, en fait, tu vois. Je m'en fous de pas entrer dans les critères des gens. Tu vois, je préfère être détesté pour ce que je suis que d'être aimé pour ce que je ne suis pas. »

« Mais j'aimerais trouver quelqu'un, j'aime pas la solitude ! » Je vois que les larmes lui montent. J'embrasse son front.

« Tu sais quoi ? Bah moi, je veux bien ! »

« T'es pas obligé de me prendre en pitié, hein !! » J'essuie les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues.

« Je te prends pas en pitié. Tu m'attires, tu me fais un effet de dingue. J'ai envie de te connaître plus, j'ai envie de te voir te réveiller à mes côtés. Je sais que ça fait genre qu'un mois que tu es là, mais c'est ce que je ressens. C'est comme ça, on peut rien y faire. »

 

Il m'embrasse entre deux spasmes.

« Je t'aime, Klaus. Et je trouve pas que tu sois un bourrin. Tu es gentil et sincère, et ça me suffit. »

« Et le fait que je sois ridiculement beau, aussi, ça te suffit ? » Il rougit légèrement.

« OUI BON BAH CA VA HEIN !! » Je l'embrasse mais trébuche et nous tombons sur le lit en riant. Il me donne un coup d'oreiller, et une bataille enragée s'engage.

 

« Bon, les filles, quand vous aurez fini la soirée pyjama, y'en aura bien une pour m'aider à ranger les courses. » On se stoppe net, on cache les oreillers dans notre dos, l'air de rien. On remet de l'ordre dans la chambre et je prête un pantalon à Doug car John semble se poser des questions.

« Non, mais John, c'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« Je veux même pas savoir. »

 

Cette nuit-là, Doug et moi avons dormi ensemble. Puis il s'est petit à petit installé dans ma chambre.

 

Au bout d'un an, John a fini par quitter l'appartement, il a rencontré une fille, une certaine Helena. Elle semble sympa. Doug et moi nous sommes installés ensemble, on est restés dans le même logement, mais on n'a pas pris de coloc après le départ de mon meilleur ami.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu!! ouo)/
> 
> N'hésite pas à laisser un tit quelque chose pour me faire savoir si tu as aimé ou non! J'ai un tumblr où tu peux me joindre, les questions anonymes sont les bienvenues également! cherry-blitzie.tumblr.com/ask !
> 
> Merci encore!!


End file.
